criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Mirror
Mirror Mirror is the second case of Bright Forest. It takes place in the Suburbs and in the Moonlight Heights, two districts based in Silverstream. 24 stars are required. (UNFINISHED) Plot The victim was Ernest Dover, manager of a big emprise named SilverWorld (SW). He was found in his own bathroom, with his throat slashed. The killer was Jean Grayson, a subordinate employee. Everything beggined when Dover was promoted to manager. Jean was desiring that position a long time ago and wasn't happy with what happened to his "friend". The things got fragile when Ernest became harsh in the work. The words "you're working as an unemployed" made Jean start to plan and commit the murder. Stats Victim *'Ernest Dover' (found dead in his bathroom, with his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Mirror Shard' Killer *'Jean Grayson' Suspects Eva Houston Age: 27 Height: 5'7 Weight: 138 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B- Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect's blood is B-. *The suspect uses blue contact lens. *The suspect works at SW. ---- Marcos Romanov Age: 35 Height: 5'8 Weight: 149 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect works at SW. ---- Jean Grayson Age: 26 Height: 5'7 Weight: 144 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: B- Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect is blonde. *The suspect's blood is B-. *The suspect uses blue contact lens. *The suspect works at SW. ---- Nolan Swan Age: 40 Height: 6'0 Weight: 153 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect works at SW. ---- Emma Tyler Age: 29 Height: 5'6 Weight: 133 lbs. Eyes: Dark Brown Blood: B- Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect is blonde. *The suspect's blood is B-. *The suspect works at SW. Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer's blood is B-. *The killer is blonde. *The killer uses blue contact lens. *The killer works at SW. Crime Scenes Bathroom Messy Living Room SW's Building Entrance Ernest's Office Nolan's Office SW's Hall Ernest's Garden Silverstream National Park Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bathroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mirror Shard) *Autopsy Ernest Dover. (18:00:00) *Analyze Mirror Shard. (05:00:00) *Investigate Messy Living Room. (Clue: Contact Len) *Investigate SW's Building Entrance. (Clue: Victim's Acess Card) *Talk to Eva Houston. (1 star) *Talk to Marcos Romanov. (1 star) *Investigate Ernest's Office. (Clue: Diary) *Talk to Nolan Swan. (1 star) *Investigate Nolan's Office (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (1 star; Result: Register of Access) *Analyze Register of Acess. (08:00:00) *Go to the next chapter! (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate SW's Hall (Clue: Crumpled Paper Ball) *Examine Crumpled Paper Ball. (1 star; Result: List of Employees) *Investigate Messy Living Room. (Clue: Victim's iPhone) *Analyze Victim's iPhone. (01:00:00) *Talk to Jean Grayson. (1 star) *Talk to Emma Tyler. (1 star) *Investigate Ernest's Office (Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (1 star; Result: Strange Note) *Investigate Ernest's Garden (Clue: Glass Box) *Examine Glass Box. (1 star; Result: Map) *Investigate Silverstream National Park (Clue: Statuette) *Examine Statuette. (1 star; Result: Page of Diary) *Go to the next chapter! (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Eva Houston. (1 star) *Confront Nolan Swan to ask the Surveillance Camera. (1 star) *Investigate SW's Hall (Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (1 star; Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (18:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! (2 stars) *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check if Emma Tyler is fine. (1 star) *Investigate Ernest's Office. (Clue: Lost Papers) *Examine Lost Papers. (1 star; Result: Business Papers) *Talk with Emma Tyler is fine. (1 star) *Move on to the next case! (2 stars) MORE WILL BE ADDED Trivia *SW is also the abbreviation of Snow White. *The name Emma and the surname Swan are references to the Once Upon a Time series. *The name Nolan and the surname Grayson are references to the Reven8e series. *This case is connected to the Moonlight Heights. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Silverstream